Conner's Search for a Family
by Varmint
Summary: Superman hasn't stepped up as Conner's father. So Wally decides it's about time to give the clone a real family. And what better way to find the perfect parents than interviewing any villain, hero, mercenary, or magical entity that is willing to put up with the clone?
1. Chapter 1

"Do you ever get tired of it?"

Conner blinked up at Wally as the red head suddenly appeared before him, clad in a black leather jacket, black camo pants, black boots, red shirt, with a red bandanna covering his face.

They were currently in Mt. Justice, where M'gann was busy making cookies while the rest of the team was yet to arrive. Conner was sitting comfortably on the couch with a book in his hands, only to have it taken out by the Red Hood version of Wally.

"Tired of what?"

Conner was already used to Wally's odd moods to really feel like questioning him as to why he was dressed like the very man the League hated more than the Joker.

Wally sat down on the arm rest beside the clone, smiling softly, "Of not having a parent to take care of you when you want to leave the Mountain. I mean... Aren't you tired of waiting around for Superman to finally gain some kind of common sense?"

The clone frowned at the question, feeling a surge of different emotions rise. He was still angry because of Superman. It wasn't his fault he was made! Why couldn't he just be accepted by the man?

"Well... I guess... But I have the Team-" Conner tried to solve the problem, but Wally cut him off by placing his hand over the clone's lips.

"I'm talking about a father to take care of you when you're sick, Con. Someone to take you out for ice cream when you get in trouble with your school's principal while your mom wonders where you are..."

Both boys stayed in silence as Conner thought on what he was missing.

He had always wanted a family. Red Tornado was okay, he guessed. And Black Canary wasn't half bad, but he had always wanted to go to a ball game. Even if he didn't like baseball that much, it would be kind of fun to actually have someone he could run to when things got bad... Maybe it was because his G-Gnome taught him what family was, or just because he always saw his friends so happy with their parents, but Conner always felt like there was something missing in his life.

"Hey!" Wally suddenly gasped, and before Conner could really tell, the red head's face was inches from his own, bandanna pulled down and showing Wally's extremely happy and excited face. "Why don't we just hold auditions for your parents? We can interview villains and heroes alike, and maybe even some anti-heroes! It will be perfect! We will find you the perfect parent for you, Con!"

"I... I don't know, Wally... Won't you get in trouble with the League?" Conner asked the other softly, feeling a bit unsure of it.

He knew that Wally had a tendency of going overboard with many of the things he did so he had an idea of just how these interviews could wind up being if the boy was allowed.

"Who cares about that?" Wally waved Conner off, then sped towards the kitchen. He snagged a cookie from M'gann and in less than a second he was back in front of Conner, munching at the food. "I'm always defying the League, Conner! And if getting in trouble means you finally get a family, then I'm more than willing to do it!"

A few seconds passed with Wally smiling wildly and Conner pursing his lips in thought, silence reigning over them, only for that to be broken with M'gann's gasp of shock.

"Someone took my cookies!"

The smile Wally gave Conner let the clone know he was more than happy with the food he had stolen.

* * *

"Okay, men line up here," Robin directed the various people that were standing on the large land that belonged to Greg Saunders, the happy cowboy smiling from his spot seated on a lawn chair, his hat's brim covering part of his face.

"And the ladies over here, please." Rocket directed all of the women to the left side of the house, frowning softly at the many people that had arrived for the interviews. "We know you all want to be Superboy's parents, but we need some kind of order!"

Really, more than the expected people turned up to be interviewed for the position. Heroes, villains, anti-heroes, mercenaries, a few magical entities, and even some aliens were all assembled at the front of Greg's estate, chattering animatedly about the son they may acquire if they were lucky enough to pass all of the tests the children had set up for them.

Kid Flash appeared as soon as the lines of women and men were finally divided, clipboard in hand as Superboy and Aqualad stood behind him, arms crossed and standing in an almost menacing manner.

"Good afternoon, various peoples from all around the universe! And some galaxy far far away!" He welcomed all of them, large smile in place. "Now, you can see that we have divided you into two separate groups: men and women. From this lines, we will make subdivisions in each."

Red Arrow and Red Hood were moving up and down the lines, their weapons drawn and ready for if any villain tried anything funny while standing there. Ice eyed the men warily, wondering why they needed to acting like this, but shrugged and turned to Fire, excited about the boy she wanted to raise with Guy... If Guy managed to pass the interview, that was.

"If you would please, we need you to form small groups of your own lines. Heroes in one, villains in the other, beings from not Earth all together in another, and anti-heroes, mercenaries, and soldier people in the last." M'gann told them as nicely as she could, smiling softly as they actually all complied with what she said.

Soon enough all the people were finally categorized and Greg Saunders stood up from his seat, "Okay, folks. Ah've been kind enough ta lend these kids mah house fer the interviews but Ah knew y'all ta know Ah don't want ta see any kind o' damages. Ah want ta see mah house as beautiful as Ah left it when all the interviews are over!"

All the people there nodded as if to say they completely understood, making Greg nod himself. "First thing's first, the beautiful fillies giving y'all papers are Artemis and Zatanna. These are Rocket, Aqualad, Superboy, Kid Flash, Robin, and Miss Martian. The two lads threatenin' y'all are Red Hood an' Red Arrow. Any harm comes to any o' 'em and we'll be havin' a small trouble."

The revolver at his side flashed dangerously at this statement, making some of the people there wonder just what they had gotten themselves into.

"The papers ye're receivin' are standard fill outs. Along with that, the girls are givin' yuh a number. We'll give y'all five minutes 'fore we start callin' the first numbers."

Now Kid Flash spoke up once more, "Young Justice and Greg will be conducting the interviews personally. And if you get cut, please don't start attacking and rampaging. Also, once you are cut, we will be erasing the memory of where you have been. You can keep the fond memory of failing at acquiring a son, but you will not know just where it took place."

"Now start filling things out and good luck to you all!" Robin called while the rest of his team entered Greg's home.

 **So, I find this outright adorable. I may update today again, but if not, I assure you there will be a new chapter by tomorrow.**

 **But, with more reviews, I am more likely to update again today.**

 **So please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The first round of interviews was slightly funny. Well, at least in Kid Flash's mind.

For the others, though, the first round was way too complicated and demanding.

Kid Flash's first interviewee was one of his favorite and most respected heroes, the Creeper. The yellow skinned whacky man was extremely happy and slightly off throughout the whole interview, which lead to Wally thinking of passing him through just to screw with his friends.

"So, tell me, Creeper, how far would you allow us to go in a prank against Guy Gardner? Would you a) stop us from even looking at him, b) stop us when we've finished rearranging and dying his hair, c) stop us after we've stripped him and left him in only his Batman underwear, or c) would you be laughing with us as Superman fishes him in outer space?"

The yellow man was perched on the desk that Wally sat behind, thinking hard on the question. He even took his red boa and stroked his face with it, then snapped his fingers with a smile.

"I choose option E! I would most probably be wearing a fish bowl on my head with Vigilante and Shining Knight restraining me while I try to join Guy's swim!"

This made Wally laugh out loud because, really, it was hilarious. But he used a red pen and made a large red 'x' on Creeper's application. He may really like the guy, but he just wasn't parent material.

* * *

Aqualad was leading the interviews for the villains. He, along with Rocket and M'gann, would be interviewing all the villains, mercenaries, and anti-heroes while Wally, Artemis, and Greg were taking on the heroes and mercenaries, and Conner himself, along with Green Arrow and Zatanna, would be caring for the aliens.

Right now, the Atlantean was seated in Greg's office, which had been changed to house all three of the interviewers and the people they would be interviewing. He had immediately crossed Hush off the list after the scary Gotham villain had said things that were rather threatening, but was now asking Bane some of the questions.

"Now, this is a standard question for the Young Justice Team, how far would you allow us to go in a prank against Guy Gardner?" Kaldur asked, surprised at how stupid his team would seem to any that did not know them. Then, of course, read all of the options the large man could choose.

Bane scratched at his chin in thought, "I would stop you after the shaving of his hair. Stripping a man of his clothing is like stripping him of his pride. You should not do it."

With a nod Aqualad was pleased to give Bane the first spot in the secondary interviews.

* * *

Zatanna looked at the green skinned man in front of her with slight surprise. His name was Kit Fisto and he looked like a green octopus that had grown giant fish eyes and a human body.

He was oddly cute...

"Here it says that your name is Kit Fisto. Is this correct?"

The man nodded with a soft smile.

"And here, under job status, it says that you are a Jedi. Just what is this?"

The man sat up at the question and proceeded to go into a very lengthy explanation of what this was. And it was all good until he said that Jedi didn't feel emotions... Or something along those lines.

There was a red x on his paper soon after that.

* * *

M'gann eyed the woman in front of her with slight confusion. Seriously, she swore that she had seen this woman before... She was wearing a red and black suit, with white slits, and she had a blonde pony tail poking her out of her mask.

"Are you sure we have never met before, ma'am?" M'gann asked politely, only to have the woman suddenly point a gun at her.

"What makes you think you've ever met me, Missy?" The woman asked back, glaring at the girl before her.

And M'gann's polite demeanor dropped. She frowned and her eyes flashed green. "Yeah... This isn't going to workout.

* * *

Artemis had decided to take both Guy and Ice in at the same time, knowing that they would most probably want to go through their interviews together. They had basically flown through the interview with flying colors but there was the last question in tow.

The Guy Gardner question.

Clearly Ice found the question funny if her giggles were anything to go by, but Guy's face was stony and emotionless.

"I'd give you 'til b 'cause Ice enjoys your spontaneous barber sessions. But try anything else and I'll-"

Ice cut him off with a hand on his shoulder, "They'd get farther than b with you honey. They've done this to you many times before. And they'll most probably do it many more times after." Ice smiled softly, then looked at Artemis. "I especially liked when you made his hair bright blue."

Artemis smiled brightly as she marked both their papers with a green checkmark.

* * *

Metallo, Parasite, Killer Frost, Penguin, a Star-o possessed human, Gentleman Ghost, the Dummy, and many more untrustworthy villains passed through their very capable hands to be turned down. Deathstroke, Poison Ivy, Star Sapphire, Clayface, and Two Face all passed through their hands with a checkmark and were allowed to stay for the preliminaries.

Not many aliens or cosmic people, apart from the Watcher and Power Girl, actually went to the second one. And a lot of heroes were passed through.

It's not like Young Justice was being prejudiced against the entrants, but they weren't necessarily stupid. They knew that having villains taking care of their friend could be detrimental and aliens wouldn't necessarily be the right fit for the stoic and rather stereotypical teenager.

Now M'gann was taking a break from altering so many minds along with all of the people that had gotten through to the next round. From the hundreds of people that had come to become Conner's parents, only about twenty were left. Deathstroke sat beside Greg, talking about their favorite kinds of guns, and Poison Ivy was seated on Bane's lap as they conversed with Guy and Ice.

It was kind of funny, seeing the heroes and villains interacting as if they were actually friends, but it was completely worth it. Wally was happy for all of them.

But he would have to interrupt the touching moment now.

"Okay, possible parents, we will now be giving you ten minutes each to speak to Superboy! Who he decides can pass will stay here! Who does not pass the cut will be mind erased! May the odds be ever in your favor!" Kid Flash announced and Deathstroke couldn't help but smirk behind the mask.

He honestly had no idea just how he had been able to pass the preliminaries but he could feel like, if he was paid enough, he could grow to actually give an ounce of care for the boy.

"Star Sapphire, you are up first!"

The woman stood up from her seat beside Artemis and Green Arrow, excusing herself from the conversation they had been having. She walked towards where Kid Flash was standing and turned to look at Superboy.

"Shall we?"

Superboy followed with a bit of trepidation?

 **So, who do you guys want to see as Superboy's parents? You can drop a review and tell me who you want to see or send me a PM. But, as promised, I updated on the very day.**

 **Three reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

"So... Um... Here it says that you are a villain..." Superboy stuttered softly as he looked down at the paper in his hands while Star Sapphire smiled softly at him. "It says that you fight for love?"

She sat up at the question, even if she felt slightly uncomfortable in the slightly outdated chair. "Like the powers of the Green Lantern's come from their belief in will, my own comes from love."

The woman explained and Superboy nodded in a way that let the woman know he had no idea what she was talking about.

After his time with her was up, Star Sapphire's green checkmark was accompanied by a red x.

* * *

Next came Ice and Gardner together.

"So... Where would you guys take me for my second birthday?"

Guy's blue eyes widened in shock at this, "Second? But aren't you like sixteen?!" While Ice's filled with happiness, "A homemade party with all of your friends invited!"

Superboy looked at both heroes with slight surprise, but still found it slightly funny how they had both reacted. They were such opposites that they were practically perfect for each other.

Even if Guy _was_ a jerk from time to time...

"And... what if we decided to pull another joke on you, Guy? What would you do to us if we came up with something even worse than all of the other times before?"

Guy pursed his lips in thought, then glared softly at the boy. "I would ground you if you had anything to do with the terrible prank, Kid. But if it was just Wally who did it this time around-" Now Guy leaned in to Superboy, eyeing his surroundings warily, "I may just force you to help me finally get some revenge on the runt."

Ice smiled at her boyfriend's words and shook her head. "You and your unachievable dreams, Guy... But, after you've finished hurting him, I would try and have some nice lunch ready for both my boys."

Superboy's smile was enough to let them know they had passed this round of questioning.

* * *

Afterwards went Deadpool- who had been put through as a joke from Greg- and Wonder Woman, only to be crossed off the list because Superboy doubted he would ever be able to actually understand the man's insanity... Or tolerate Wonder Woman's extremely righteous self.

Bane and Ivy came up afterwards.

"So... Are you two finally together?" Superboy asked the two villains he had known for a very long time who then smiled at him brightly.

"We have your Team to thank, Super-Muchacho." Bane told he boy, wrapping his strong arm around Ivy's waist to pull her towards him.

Superboy chuckled softly and looked down at the papers in his hands. "I've known you two for a very long time. But, while I can see you as my good friends, I need to know you can actually take care of me. So... What's my greatest weakness and the only thing you should never let me get close to?"

Bane and Ivy looked at one another now, then turned back to Conner with grim faces. "No kryptonite will ever touch you while I am around, boy." Ivy answered and Superboy's smile grew.

The next few minutes were spent just catching up on their time, all of them wondering just what the other had been up to. Then, when Kid Flash went to collect the villains and pick up their papers, he didn't miss the smile as Superboy handed them to him.

There was a very distinct green checkmark on the bottom of the page.

* * *

"Are you sure I can trust you with my life? Like... Forget you are a mercenary, forget you only care for money, and forget that you are a villain and I am a hero-" Superboy spoke seriously, eyes narrowed as he looked at Deathstroke.

The mercenary had his left leg crossed over his right, hands on his thighs as he looked back at the heroic teenager.

"I know it would be hard to trust me after all the things you heard of me. But I am not the monster your teachers call me." Deathstroke began, trying to be as honest as possible.

It was a time to be honest, not threatening.

"I came here looking for a son, Superboy. For I have lost my own."

Superboy's blue eyes widened in shock at the words, but allowed the man to continue. "He was a bright and bubbly boy, yet innocent to the world. He was taken from me when he was only two... That's about the age you are, correct?"

Superboy nodded mutely, unsure of what to say.

Much to the boy's surprise, though, what Deathstroke did next was really the most shocking thing of the whole encounter.

The man took off his orange and black mask, allowing someone to see his face for the first time in a very long time. He had a strong face, white with an eyepatch over his right eye. His hair was salt and pepper and he seemed like a man that had seen too much in his lifetime.

"I have done bad things, but it has only been for the money. I would all of it up if meant having a son to learn from me."

Kid Flash came in after these heartfelt words and was shocked by what he saw. Superboy was shocked and Deathstroke's face read of nothing but hope.

"I sincerely hope you take me into consideration, my boy."

And with that, Deathstroke pulled on his mask and stood up, only to follow Kid Flash after the room, leaving a wordless Conner inside.

* * *

Vigilante came in with a soft knock on the door, making Superboy look up with a hint of confusion.

"Greg? What are you doing here?"

The cowboy sat down with a soft sigh and looked up at the teen with a large smile.

"Ah know yuh don't see me as a could be father figure. Ah know Ah'm more of a partner in crime ta yuh kids than anythin' else. But Ah also know yuh respect me. And that yuh need a father in yer life... I would like to be that man."

Superboy smiled at his words, "Are you sure you could handle my craziness? I mean, I've been known to get rather wild when around my friends."

The smirk tugging at Vigilante's lips was rather soothing to the teen. "Well, Ah guess Ah'll just have ta get accustomed ta havin' yuh runts runnin' aroun' mah house then..."

* * *

By the end of the day, only Guy, Ice, Bane, Ivy, Deathstroke, Booster Gold, Blue Beetle, Shado, Vigilante and Vixen were the only ones to be chosen by Conner.

All of the people in the house were enjoying a homemade dinner by Zatanna and M'gann and there was an air of happiness all around. Even if Deathstroke, Arrowette, Shado, Booster, and Beetle were all somewhat new to their merry gathering, they all gelled nicely with the teens' eccentric ways and the ways the adults around them reacted.

And Kid Flash's smile was extremely wide when he noticed just how happy Superboy looked when Booster and Beetle praised him for managing to hit Red Hood on the middle of his back.

 **Okay, so here are the parenting couples:**

 **Bane and Poison Ivy  
Ice and Guy Gardner  
Booster Gold and Blue Beetle**

 **And I'm kind of between Deathstroke/Shado and Vigilante/Vixen, Deathstroke/Vixen and Vigilante/Shado, or Deathstroke/Vigilante and Shado/Vixen.**

 **So please tell me what you guys think.**

 **And, remember, just because they would become Conner's parents, it does not mean they are immediately a couple.**

 **Three reviews and I update tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Team was having fun. And Red Hood and Red Arrow, even if trying to hide it, were also having quite a happy time.

That much was clear to Green Arrow and Greg as they stood at the very back of the room with beers in their hands.

At first they hadn't completely agreed with the whole Parent Search when Wally had initially brought it up. They could understand heroes and searching within that community, but interviewing villains, mercenaries, aliens, and the rest was just asking for trouble.

But after so many hours of interviewing and choosing the best for Superboy, both men couldn't help but be surprised with the wonderful group the kids had chosen.

Ice and Guy Gardner were by far the funniest couple to grace the Earth. The woman was so happy and bubbly all the time it was hilarious whenever she managed to make Guy blush. But she also had her more serious side. And seeing how Gardner was partially trained as a soldier with the Lantern Corps it was safe to assume Superboy would thrive under their care.

Then there was Bane and Ivy. The Gotham villains were the oddest couple Green Arrow had ever seen in his life, but they also happened to be the oddest villains. They actually cared for Young Justice. And they clearly knew how to discipline children if they had managed to stop one of Wally's pranks a few months ago.

And the fact that they were having the time of their lives playing Uno with the kids wasn't detrimental in any way.

Blue Beetle and Booster Gold were the odd couple here. They were goof balls that always wanted to have fun. But Greg had a hunch that both men could become pretty responsible parents if just given the chance.

But Shado worried the cowboy. He didn't know much from her apart from her using a bow, being a bit like an anti-hero, and that she was a woman. Those were all the details he knew. Yet, she didn't look so bad from the way she taught Zatanna how to braid M'gann's hair.

"They would all be good parents..." Green Arrow remarked to his best friend, getting a nod from the silent cowboy.

The blonde turned to the other man with a bright smile, blue eyes glinting slightly mischievously, "You wouldn't be half bad either, cowboy."

Greg smiled softly at his words and shook his head. "Yuh're an odd one, Arrow."

Green Arrow answered with a goofy smile then both men were quite once more to look at the people before them.

The Young Justice Team had spread out all around Greg's living room and the could-be-parents had somehow found their places among the teenagers.

Red Hood and Red Arrow were seated on the couch with Aqualad and Superboy and the boys were all watching Prometheus, and Deathstroke leaned on the side of the couch beside Superboy, talking every now and then to answer a harmless question that was sent his way.

This man, Greg had decided, was an even bigger enigma than Shado. Because, while he knew more about Deathstroke, he felt like he knew even less than he did on the woman. This man was the Terminator. He was a deadly mercenary that would do anything for the right price.

Yet here he was, making small talk with the four most quietest members of the Team and was actually managing to make them smile with his answers.

And from the way his mask was moving, Greg could only assume the man was smiling as well.

Seated at the kitchen table were Zatanna and M'gann and they were more than happy to be taught how to braid by Shado and Vixen.

Greg had to admit, Vixen was a very fine woman. He had known her for enough time to know that she would be a damn good mother. And the fact that she knew how to kick butt and keep villains in check was just another notch under her belt.

Artemis was talking by the entrance of the family room with Bane and Ivy, and every now and then Robin or Kid Flash would pop up to say their thoughts but they would always leave in a haste.

Ice and Guy Gardner were laughing at Rocket's flustered face, seeing how she had just done something embarrassing. Greg didn't know what it was, but it must have been pretty funny to make polite Ice laugh.

And then there were the two most dangerous members of the Team consulting with the two most dangerous members of the Justice League.

Robin, Kid Flash, Blue Beetle, and Booster Gold were all bent over a small table, bodies managing to cover whatever was on it, and their giggles allowed everyone else in the room to know they were up to no good.

Green Arrow pushed off from the wall he was resting on and stretched his arms, while rolling his shoulders.

"Okay, folks. It's getting rather late and tomorrow will be a rather important day." He announced, making everyone in the room stop what they were doing to turn to him.

"What do you mean, Archer?" Shado asked softly, head cocked slightly to the side.

Arrow smirked at her and motioned the whole room. "Tomorrow you will be tested. You will be put through different situations to see just who the best candidates for Superboy's parents are. And one of these tests will be the quite literal deciding factor here."

Kid Flash smirked from his place because he knew just what the blonde was talking about.

But the could-be-parents were slightly confused as to what they meant.

"You will be put through a stress test, wonderful adults." Kid Flash supplied for them, now standing beside Arrow. "Because Young Justice, along with the Red Hood and some of our other partners in crime, are known to prank and cause trouble to the League, we need to know just _how_ you would react in a normal day with us."

The smile on his face was enough to let the adults know that tomorrow would not be very simple.

 **So here's your update! Today is my brother's senior graduation so I won't be able to update again, but three reviews and I will update tomorrow.**

 **Remember to tell me who you'd like to see as Conner's parents. That will _definitely_ affect the outcome of the whole story!**


	5. Chapter 5

"First of all, my children," Kid Flash announced as the various heroes, villains, and mercenaries ate their breakfast, making them turn to him with slight annoyance at the nickname. "You shall be split into pairs to take these tests."

Now Conner stood up from his chair, which made them all turn to him. "We have placed you in pairs based on your personalities and strengths... And we already have three couples here, it just left Deathstroke, Vigilante, Shado, and Vixen to really pair up."

The four people that were named looked at one another, wondering just how they would work with each other. But Vigilante, apart from thinking about that, was wondering just what the kids were up to. He had known them long enough to know they always had some plan up their sleeves. And that they were always interfering in the love lives of different heroes and villains.

There was a reason he had never gotten married...

"Because of this, we have decided that the best course of action to take with you is to have Deathstroke team with Vixen and Vigilante with Shado." Kid Flash told them, and at the quirked eyebrow Vigilante gave them, smiled broadly.

"We chose this because we wanted to keep a balance. And to not seem as if we were favoring heroes over mercs." Superboy explained, "But, and this is important, if you don't like your partner, we could always switch you up after the test."

The four that were paired forcefully nodded at the logic, actually understanding it.

Deathstroke turned to Vixen, wondering just how they would work together, while Vigilante turned to the mysterious woman he had yet to learn anything about. Shado, in return, nodded at the cowboy then turned to look at Kid Flash.

Greg was now fully garbed in his Vigilante costume, having decided that maybe it wouldn't be the best idea to continue going from Greg back to Vig while around the villains.

"The first test of the day will be given to Guy Gardner and Ice." Aqualad announced as he looked down at the clipboard in his hands, having stood up from his chair to stand beside his teammates.

Artemis finished up her food and stood up, Zatanna and Red Arrow right behind her. "Us three shall be the ones administering this test." Artemis told the odd couple, who nodded.

Both heroes stood up themselves and followed after the three teenagers. But Kid Flash didn't miss the slightly worried face Guy had, most probably because he was afraid of being a target yet again.

The red head smiled sadistically at that then turned to Deathstroke. "You will be going after. If I were you, I would be taking this time to get to know my partner. You and Vixen are pretty different so you should actually get to know each other... You know... To make sure you don't get disqualified over a trivial thing..."

Deathstroke glared dangerously as the boy giggled nervously, then turned to Vixen and eyed her. "After you?"

Vixen grabbed the offered hand and winked at Vigilante, smiling softly at the mercenary in front of her. She knew he was dangerous, but she had also always wanted to get to know the Young Justice Team Green Arrow and Vigilante were always boasting about. So, if that meant becoming a parent, she didn't mind at all.

* * *

"Okay, Guy. Remember what I told you." Ice told the Lantern in a very serious tone, her eyes narrowed as he looked around the desert.

Artemis, Red Arrow, and Zatanna had all gone into the barn to create their plan of attack, leaving both heroes outside to create their own.

Guy was beyond worried. He- at first- hadn't wanted anything to do with Superboy. But after ice had talked him into this, and after getting to see the children in a different light, he couldn't help but want to _at least_ have a chance with the boy.

And Ice wanted to be a mom so badly she might be able to kill him if he was the reason they failed.

"Okay, my favorite hero and least favorite one," Artemis began as the three finally walked out of the barn, two types of futuristic visors in her hands. "These shall be the instruments we shall be using to test you."

The blonde walked up to both of them and handed one visor to each, making the heroes eye them with slight confusion.

Just what were the kids up to this time around?

Red Arrow stepped forward, though, and began to speak while Zatanna started setting up a computer beside the barn.

"These are portable versions of the Simulation Machine used on the Team a few months ago for a stress test." The two girls with him shuddered at the memory, but the strong red head just continued talking. "They are basically goggles into an alternate world. One where we are controlling what happens."

Guy and Ice nodded at the explanation while Artemis helped them put on their respective visors, but didn't put them fully on. The visors were resting on their foreheads so they could look at Red Arrow as he spoke to them.

"We shall be putting you through your own stress test. And, to give you an idea, it will be like a normal day at Mt. Justice. It will be as if you are already Superboy's parents and are going to drop him off for a Team day when Wally does yet another stupid thing."

Artemis was now standing beside her fellow archer, arms crossed with a smirk playing at her lips. "Good luck."

Then both adults were in the simulation.

* * *

"Okay, Supes Jr. We'll be leaving you now." Guy told his son as they passed through the Zeta Beam, a large smile plastered on his face.

Ice followed after her two boys with an equally large smile, happy at what their son had done. He had just been able to defeat Icicle Jr. without major damages to the city and in record time! The parents were so happy with him.

Superboy turned to hug his parents and found himself in the middle of a very tight hug, then, once they were done, turned to find his friends already standing before him.

"Conner! You're finally back!" Wally cheered as soon as the family had turned to them, a mischievous smile letting the rest know he was up to no good. "Hey! I wanna do something fun! How about we go up to the Watchtower and-"

"No." Guy crossed his arms immediately, making the red head quirk an eyebrow at him. "You kids can do whatever you want down here. But I don't trust you up there."

Wally seemed to deflate slightly, "But why not?" He whined making Robin smack him upside the head.

Ice now stepped up, "Ever since you children contacted those flesh-eating aliens from the control panel, we've decided that, really, we cannot stop you from being stupid. _But,_ we _can_ stop you from harming the Earth while harming yourselves."

Wally quirked an eyebrow at the diplomatic tone, then smiled evilly, "Okay, how about this, we don't contact anybody from another world, but we _do_ go out for ice cream and you buy it for us?"

Guy glared at the red head but Ice spoke before her boyfriend could blow up. "You wanted to get ice cream from the start, didn't you?"

Wally only smiled as an answer.

* * *

Deathstroke found this Vixen woman to be slightly confusing.

He had seen her fight many times before, and she was a power house. Having the abilities of any animal at the tips of your fingertips whenever you needed them was quite a useful gift, but that wasn't the only reason he respected her. She was strong and didn't take much shit.

He liked that in any human being. And he could respect it.

Once they had getting to know a bit of one another, Red Hood had taken them to the back of Greg Saunder's rather large ranch, only to find Green Arrow and Aqualad waiting for them.

"We will be the three to evaluate you two." Red Hood had told them simply before placing the visors on them and throwing them into the simulation.

Once they were there, Deathstroke couldn't help but wonder just what the kids were up to.

It was a battlefield. A rather big one. With various men and women fighting, the Young Justice Team at the very middle of the whole conflict.

"What do you think they did this time around?" Vixen asked the man beside her, already in a crouching position to be able to dodge any projectiles sent their way.

The man looked around and, upon noticing all of the angered visages turned to the teens, shrugged, "From my files, I learned this team loves to bother the Justice League. And most of the people looking at them are heroes. The ones fighting those are villains."

Vixen nodded at the observation, "Most probably did something so stupid the villains had to step in to stop the Justice League from doing anything dumber."

Upon exchanging on look, both adults nodded and took off running.

The villains allowed Deathstroke to get to Young Justice with ease. Seeing how he was one of them, they did not give him too much trouble to reach the Team. But Vixen experienced her own teammates preventing her from reaching her objective.

As soon as Deathstroke was inside the shield created by Zatanna, he turned to all of the teenagers there. They all were clearly tired and annoyed, including Kid Flash himself. Green Arrow, Vigilante, and Hal Jordan were in there as well, doing their best to keep the heroes from getting too close to the children.

"What did you do?" Deathstroke asked in a neutral voice, making sure to keep any sort of emotion from his voice.

Superboy looked down in an abashed way while Kid Flash giggled nervously, but the rest of their team just glared at them both.

Vixen was finally able to appear in the bubble and was panting heavily, but did her best to look professional for all the children there.

"These two found it to be a good idea to make auditions for Superboy's new father... You can tell how that ended." Red Arrow growled at the villain, wondering just why Deathstroke was there.

The mercenary nodded softly then, once he had thought of a plan, walked towards the clone and dropped a hand on his shoulder. Superboy glared at him halfheartedly, but Deathstroke only smiled.

"It's not a crime to want a father. It is only natural to seek for guidance."

Vixen now stepped forward as well and wrapped an arm around the clone. "We all know Superman left you out in the cold. But that doesn't mean anyone else will." She told him in a calming tone, and Deathstroke was surprised with how easy this came to him.

Comforting the boy wasn't all that hard.

"Now, how about we bust some League skulls? At least, until they finally come to their senses?" Vixen asked everyone there.

And, as if getting a second wind, all the heroes inside cheered, prepared to fight once more.

 **Remember to say who you want the parents to be! And, maybe I will do as a wise reviewer offered: make alternate endings for each pair of parents.**

 **Three reviews and I'll update tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

Artemis and Red Hood were comparing their notes after Deathstroke and Vixen had finished their test. They were standing inside of the barn with Zatanna, Green Arrow, Red Arrow, and Aqualad standing in a circle around them.

"These guys are good..." Artemis breathed in slight frustration, getting a slight smirk from the anti-hero.

"You didn't really expect this decision to be easy, did you?" He asked, sounding slightly amused by the blonde. "These are Guy and Ice, two people that we actually like and trust. And Deathstroke and Vixen. Two powerhouses that would be extremely good parents for this youth."

Artemis pursed her lips at his words, shaking her head, "And then come Booster and Beetle and we all know that they're going to make it _even harder_!"

Red Hood nodded sagely at her words and turned to Aqualad. "Go tell the kiddies that they can have a look at the next two."

The Atlantean nodded and walked out, only to have Green Arrow breath out a slight laugh. The heroes that were still there turned to him, wondering what was up with him.

"You kids have put yourselves in quite a place. Choosing between heroes, mercenaries, and villains to be the family of one of your closest friends."

They all glared at him, feeling like he was insulting them, "We're doing this because we care." Zatanna told him, but the blonde man only shook his head while crossing his arms.

"Caring is one thing, kid. It's good to care about someone... But don't be surprised if this garners some kind of negative publicity for you."

Now Artemis only rolled her eyes. "We can take on the League. We've done it before, we can do it again."

The archer only shook his head softly now, "I wasn't talking about the League, hon."

* * *

"We haven't heard from the kids in two days, Batman. They went off on their mission at o-six hundred hours but have not contacted the Mountain ever since..." Black Canary breathed in, passing a hand through her long hair. "Batman, it's been a day."

The man on the screen in front of her nodded, face as cold and steely as it should always be for him. Even if on the inside he was just as worried for his two sons.

"You say that Red Hood and Red Arrow both accompanied them on the mission?"

Black Canary nodded and looked at Red Tornado as the android entered the briefing room.

"Red Hood knew the location of the hiding Light members and Red Arrow was sent as an extra security measure." Red Tornado answered.

The three heroes lapsed into silence after this, all thinking on what the children were up to this time around.

"These kids sometimes are more trouble than they are worth." Batman sighed, getting a smirk from Black Canary.

"It could seem like that, yeah..." She breathed, shaking her head, "But things just wouldn't be the same without them around."

* * *

Booster Gold and Blue Beetle had done flawlessly in their simulation. They had found themselves with baby versions of Young Justice while the Justice League scrambled for an antidote, and, really, they had surprised Kid Flash, Superboy, and M'gann.

They both would make pretty good parents.

Then went Bane and Poison Ivy, and they both passed the test with extreme ease. They had been stuck turning on Joker, Harley Quinn, and Killer Croc because the villains had decided to kidnap the Young Justice Team to get back at the Justice League.

Robin had never seen the Luchador so angry before...

And the last two to go were Vigilante and Shado.

They were up in the Watchtower.

"What do yuh think the fillies are up ta?" Vigilante asked his partner as he tipped his hat up, trying to look at his surroundings.

Shado only looked around herself before signalling the cowboy to follow her. Then she took off running, sticking to the shadows to not be seen by any of the heroes that were passing by.

Vigilante quirked an eyebrow at her, then remembered that she was not a member of the Justice League. But he was, so he was able to just walk through the hallways like he normally would.

* * *

"Are you sure giving them this test was the right thing to do?" Rocket asked Kid Flash and Robin as they looked over the simulation, the rest of the people staying in the house behind them to watch as well.

Kid Flash bristled slightly as Vigilante passed Superman, a cocky smirk on the alien's face.

"Vigilante is the one that knows us the most." Kid Flash explained, "And Shado can adapt to basically anything. We needed to give them the hardest test we could think of. Especially because Vigilante could have easily talked his way out of any other situation."

Rocket nodded softly at this, but crossed his arms, "I still don't like this."

* * *

"Hey, Arrow, where are the fillies?" Vigilante asked the emerald archer as soon as he had managed to separate him from Black Canary.

The blonde glared slightly at his friend, annoyed at having to leave his Bird, but still answered, "They're with Bats in the monitor room... But I wouldn't go there if I were you."

With that Green Arrow went back to Black Canary and left Vigilante slightly confused. Shado, though, only had one thing on her mind and pulled Vigilante into an empty room.

"Where is this Monitor Room?"

Vigilante frowned softly at her, but shook his head and tried his best to set his mind back on the mission... But Arrow had been acting so add...

"Just follow me."

Soon enough both adults were standing at the door into the Monitor Womb, eyes wide because of what they saw and heard.

"The Young Justice Team is now disbanded! We are sick and tired of your constant stupidity!" Wonder Woman growled at the kids, blue eyes shining with anger.

"But-" Kid Flash tried to speak, only to be silenced by his uncle.

"You have crossed the line. Did you kids really have to take Wonder Woman's underwear?"

Now Vigilante's eyes were flashing with anger.

Zatanna and M'gann were in tears, for crying out loud! And just because they had stolen the Amazon's breeches? These heroes had another thing coming to them!

The cowboy rolled up his shirt's sleeves to go in and start yelling at everyone, but a hand on his chest stopped him.

"Calm down, Vigilante." Shado whispered to the man, receiving a glare from him.

"Yuh want me ta calm down? After what them idiots are doin'?"

Shado frowned at him then looked at the heroes in front of her. Especially at the teens. When she was growing up, she didn't have the greatest childhood ever. Which gave her a reason to give others a better chance at survival than she had ever had.

"We shall go down there with clear minds and speak with the League logically. There is no room for explosive emotions when the stakes are so high."

Vigilante glared at her, really not wanting to agree with her. But, with a squeeze of his fists, the man lowered his head and sighed.

"Okay. Let's go."

So they both walked down to the area where the kids were standing and walked to stand behind them.

Let the games begin.

* * *

"I told you Shado would be good for him." Robin smirked at Kid Flash, receiving a smack to the back of the head while the red head smiled.

"We all knew that, dweeb." Artemis told the bird, which made the whole Team laugh.

But while they laughed, the adults around them looked at one another. All but Green Arrow, who only smiled softly at their antics.

"That's Young Justice for you."

 **Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Just who are we going to cut?" Robin asked his teammates while all of the lounged around Greg's family room, all of the contestants away on a wild goose chase of a mission that they had sent them on.

"Booster and Beetle?" Artemis offered while blowing some of her hair out her face.

She was seated comfortably on the couch with Kaldur and Roy on either of her side, arms crossed with a frown in place. She didn't want to cut anyone. But she also knew that all of these couples couldn't possibly be Conner's family. That would just be too difficult.

"They're awesome." Rocket said while shaking her head, floating in the air with her own arms crossed.

Zatanna nodded, "We couldn't possibly cut someone that gets Conner so perfectly."

Kid Flash threw his arms in exasperation, "Then we can't cut anyone out!"

The Team all looked at him with wide eyes, surprised at his outburst.

The speedster sighed softly while shaking his head, "Guys, there's not much we can do this time around. We cannot allow our personal feelings to get the best of us." With this he looked down at the papers before him and slammed his fist onto them. "This time we have to actually think with our brains!"

Silence reigned after his outburst while everyone in the room thought on what he said. After a minute or two, though, Green Arrow cleared his throat.

"Kid's right. Besides, we cannot keep all of these guys for much longer in the house. Like Zatanna warned, the longer here, the harder it will be to erase the memory when they are cut."

Kid Flash nodded at his words and looked at his friends, "It won't be easy, but this is for Conner. And we all want the best for him, don't we?"

The hesitant nods he got were enough to let him know that while they didn't completely agree with the idea, they knew it was about time they chose.

It was time to get serious.

* * *

"So? Who is getting eliminated?" Bane asked the children after they all shuffled in silently into the room.

Kid Flash looked at them with a his lips drawn into a tight frown, "It took us quite some time. And you guys didn't make it any easier on us. But after much deliberation, we have decided on the two teams that will continue to the final exam."

Now Red Hood stepped forward, bringing his arms down from their crossed position in front of his chest. "Booster Gold, Blue Beetle, Poison Ivy, Bane, Vigilante, and Shado will all be leaving now."

The six people had their eyes wide after this, surprised to find they had been eliminated.

"It wasn't an easy choice, guys. But it had to be made." Green Arrow sighed softly, scratching at the back of his head. "Now, if you'd kindly follow Zatanna and I, we will began the memory erasing procedure."

Much to the Team's surprise, the six left without many objections, probably too shocked to actually put up a fight. But Bane was nice enough to hug Conner on the way out, telling him that even if he wasn't going to be his father, he would always be his uncle.

After the six were all gone, Deathstroke, Vixen, Guy Gardner and Ice all looked at the Team expectantly.

They honestly had no idea what to expect anymore, not after they had eliminated three people they all held in high regards.

"You may all be wondering why we chose you guys." Robin said as he cleared his throat, receiving a slightly confused nod from Guy.

"Well, it's really quite simple when you think about it." Red Arrow told them, beginning to explain. "Teenagers need reliability. Two villains as a parent wouldn't given him that, nor stability."

Now Kid Flash stepped up, "Booster Gold and Blue Beetle are pretty cool heroes, but we don't know them. We have no idea if they were sent here because of the League or because they want a kid... Besides, they seem to be too happy and friendly to actually be Superboy's parents."

And now Red Hood stepped forward, "And it legitimately hurt me to see Vigilante and Shado leave, seeing how they are perfect candidates... But you four are even better." And he finished by pulling a gun out. "Don't make us regret this choice."

Deathstroke quirked an eyebrow at the man he had come to know because of their jobs but Vixen only smirked at him. "Honey, believe me, you won't."

With this she offered Deathstroke her hand, "Guess we're in this together now, huh, partner?"

Deathstroke looked from her to her hand before nodding, "Partner."

Kid Flash smiled brightly at the interaction, making the four adults wonder how he made such a turn in emotions so fast, then began to speak.

"We already have your last test lined out. It is rather simple, if I may say so myself. But you most probably will find it extremely difficult."

Now Aqualad walked towards the four, glaring at all of them intently, "You now have the trust of my Team in your hands. You break it, I break you."

Deathstroke couldn't help but wonder what he had gotten himself into.

But Kid Flash continued speaking before he could completely regret what he had done.

"Now, if you'd kindly step outside-"

He seemed like he was about to say more, but a crash from the roof of the house stopped the red head completely. Immediately all the heroes reacted and took out their different weapons, aiming at the offender.

Once the dust had cleared and Deathstroke had a clear shot, the mercenary narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Superman? What are _you_ doing here?"

The alien stopped glaring at Kid Flash to instead glare at Deathstroke, "Terminator. I cannot say I am surprised to see you here." But then the man turned to Kid Flash once more, ignoring the dangerous mercenary. "I should have known you were up to yet another thing, Kid Flash. Why is it that you insist on giving us reasons to not trust you?"

Kid Flash shrugged slightly, "Comes naturally I guess... Anyways, if you'd please, Superjerk, I need you to vacate the premises."

Superman only crossed his arms, clearly amused with the boy in front of him and ignoring all of the weapons trained on him.

"And why would I do that?" Then he gasped softly, "Oh! And, just so you know, the rest of the Justice League is on their way!"

Kid Flash frowned at him, and was about to jump on the Superjerk and use the Krypt-B-Gone spray on him, but someone beat him to the punch.

Deathstroke was suddenly standing before Superman, glaring at the alien. "I believe Kid Flash told you to leave. You are clearly not wanted here so- if I were you- I would get my ass out the door before you have team of teenagers attacking you."

The whole Team was stunned to find Deathstroke standing toe to toe with Superman, but none moved. They all wanted to see what would happen now.

Superman only scoffed at the mercenary, "Just what are you doing here, Terminator? I had no idea these kids had such dangerous friends."

Deathstroke shook his head, "Oh, I am not here to be a friend, Alien. I am here to become a teacher. A father, if you will."

Superman's cocky demeanor dropped as soon he heard those words and he grabbed at the front of the mercenary's shirt.

"Just what did you say?"

Deathstroke turned slightly to look at Superboy and at seeing the worried face of the boy, his resolve steeled. He didn't know the boy, but he knew that he wanted to get to know him. And maybe having Vixen as his partner in this would prove to be beneficial to both.

"I believe that what I said is easy enough to interpret. But I shall still elaborate." With this Deathstroke's demeanor also changed, from relaxed to tensed and dangerous, "Your time to disappoint Superboy is over. Your days of treating him like a doormat are gone. I am here to become that boy's father. And make him feel like a child is supposed to. Loved."

The punch that came from the alien was too fast for even the master mercenary to be able to dodge.

 **So, yeah. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Deathstroke was thrown straight at the wall behind him and immediately he could feel the stinging pain from his back and face. But he wasn't about to let that slow him down.

So, with a groan, he shook himself off and stood up in a shaky manner. "Don't like hearing the truth, do you?"

Superman was in his face once more, hand raised to slam into Deathstroke's jaw once more, but a surprising person stopped the alien's assault.

"Superman, if you hit that man one more time I will make you regret it."

The hero's hand was raised as he looked at the person that had threatened him, a frown forming on his lips. "Vixen? You too?"

The dark skinned woman could only shrug. "When I heard from Ice that they were looking for someone to be Superboy's parents... I don't know... I guess my maternal side just popped out..."

With this she walked towards both men and placed her hand on the one that was holding on to Deathstroke's shoulder.

"Now let go of my partner before I go all ape on you."

Superman's eyes were wide as he looked at her, "Have you gone mad, Vixen? This is a mercenary! You couldn't possibly-"

"Oh, I could." Vixen interrupted, glaring at the powerful man dangerously. "We have been paired up to become Superboy's parents and I am not about to let you hurt my new business partner."

"Business?" Superman gasped, shoving Deathstroke into the wall, but letting him go as he turned fully to Vixen. "I see now! Toying with a boy is just a business transaction for you!"

Vixen's eyes narrowed in a very dangerous manner and Deathstroke couldn't help but wonder just how angry this woman could get.

"Did you understand it that way?" The woman took a step back while Superman crossed his arms, and Deathstroke that as his cue to stumble away.

Unfortunately, the small beating Superman gave him had left him a bit out of it, so he stumbled forward as he suddenly lost his sense of balance. But, much to his surprise, instead of finding his face meeting the floor, his body was stopped from falling by strong arms.

He looked up from the camo pants to find none other than Superboy smiling shyly at him.

A second of silence passed by them before Deathstroke cleared his throat. "Thank you, my boy."

Superboy looked away as he helped Deathstroke to stand on his feet, but the mercenary had the suspicion that it was because the boy was blushing. But he wasn't able to ask about it because his attention was immediately taken by Vixen and Superman.

"I did not say business partners in the sense that he and I will now be in a cold and heartless business transaction. I said it because now Deathstroke and I will be in one of the most important partnerships we could ever be in. We will be raising a child together." Vixen growled at the man in front of him and Kid Flash couldn't help but smile wickedly.

Seriously, he didn't even have to try to turn heroes against Superman anymore! He was such a jerk to everyone that they were all going against him now!

Ice and Guy shifted slightly at her words but couldn't help and nod. They knew when they were beaten. And by the show Vixen and Deathstroke were putting on now they knew they wouldn't get the spots for parents.

Superman's frown went from being annoyed to angered, his own eyes narrowing dangerously. "And what child would this be?"

Vixen's hands 'pinged' as her claws came out and the kids knew an all out brawl was about to occur.

"I'll tell you once I've whooped your ass!"

Superman rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I'd love to see that!"

This made Vixen drop down into a crouch and she was about to jump on Superman and scratch his eyes out, but before she could, Superboy was suddenly standing in front of her, and Superman was flying across to the other side of the room.

"Superboy!" Vixen gasped, standing up to place a hand on the angered boy's shoulders.

He was breathing heavily and his hands were balled up into fists, glaring in a very angered manner in the direction he had punched Superman.

"Don't you _dare touch her_!" Superboy growled, motioning to Superman. "I don't care what you do to me! Not anymore after you've treated me like the plague! But don't you dare go attacking someone that's finally shown some kind of interest in me!"

The wall wasn't standing anymore. Superman had broken straight through it and was now lying in the rubble. But even through that destruction he could hear the threat in Conner's voice.

He craned his neck to look at the teen, only to find Guy and Ice standing over him. The man's ring was glowing as he pointed it at the alien and Ice's hand were covered in frost.

"I wouldn't anger the kid any more, Supes." Guy told him, shaking his head softly.

Ice nodded and Superman was afraid because of her terribly calm demeanor. "Actually, I believe you should be leaving, Superman."

Now she dropped to have her knee driving into Superman's rib cage as her hand held onto the front of his cape, in much the same manner he had done to Deathstroke.

"And if you don't want to have three _very dangerous_ Leaguers attacking you for the rest of your life- along with an intelligent mercenary- you will never bother Superboy again."

Superman coughed at the force of the knee wedging itself into his body but still nodded.

Ice made sure to apply a bit more force into her knee before she finally stood up then nodded at Guy. And he took the permission to pick Superman up in a makeshift gurney and stood him up.

"Go, Supes..." Then the red head shook his head as he turned away. "Made yourself look worse than even the Joker today..."

Superman moved to try and talk to him, but a dangerous glare from Deathstroke made him stop. "Good bye."

And then he was gone.

The whole group stayed in silence after he left, all of them much too tense to do anything. Luckily, though, that was when Greg entered.

To find his family room in disarray.

"What in tarnation happened ta my livin' room?!"

* * *

Wally was looking at Conner as he saw the clone packing up his clothing, M'gann seated beside him on the bed.

"Are you sure about this, Con?" M'gann asked, her hand in Wally's.

The red head squeezed at it softly and he couldn't help but smile sadly at her. Before he would have been elated to hold her hand. Seeing how he had a crush on her. But after so many things had happened, he was more than happy to just be there as her friend.

Conner stopped his movements and his shoulders drooped slightly, a sigh escaping from his lips, "Honestly?" He asked, turning around to look at both his friends. "No. I'm not sure."

With this he turned back to packing and M'gann smiled sadly at his back.

"But this is something I need to do. I can't stay locked up here, M'gann. Not in a place where I'm glared at for being who I am."

Wally chuckled nervously, "Sorry about that."

After the confrontation with Superman, Deathstroke had left in a hurry, knowing that the rest of the League was on its way. And while he wanted to rejoice over being picked as Superboy's father, he knew better than to risk being captured by angered heroes.

Batman had been so angry when he got there. No hero was safe, not even Guy. And even Red Hood was given a tongue lashing that would last for quite a while.

What had they been thinking? Bringing so many dangerous people to Vigilante's home? Were there really no thoughts in their minds?

But once the Bat had calmed and Flash had analyzed everything that happened, the Team wasn't disbanded. All they had done was do what they thought was right given Superboy and Superman's difficult relationship. And they didn't have to know that they had chosen Deathstroke as the new father. They could keep on thinking that Vixen would just be a single mother.

Conner chuckled in a humorless way, "We're all to blame, Wally. If we didn't allow you to get the best of us, we wouldn't get into too much trouble... But I can't say that I would change any of my experiences for a better life. I love this too much."

Now Conner was facing both his friends, his bag slung over his shoulder.

The clone didn't have that many possessions. Living in a place he didn't feel comfortable had done that to him. But maybe now, in his new life, he could decorate his new room in a similar fashion to what Wally's room had looked like.

"Ready?" Wally asked, standing while helping M'gann up as well.

Conner now breathed out with a nod, "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Deathstroke was nervous.

He hadn't felt this way in so long that he felt absolutely sick as his hands twitched to grasp at his belt. He honestly had no idea how good of a father he would be to Conner...

The boy had been trusting enough to even tell him his real identity. Conner. Conner Wilson. That had a nice ring to it, didn't it?

He was standing in his costume with Vixen right beside him, the whole Team around them as they waited for Conner, Wally, and M'gann.

Apart from feeling nervous, he was feeling fortunate. They had all told him their real identities. All except for Robin and Red Hood, but he didn't mind. He already knew who Todd was and he completely understood why the bird didn't want anyone knowing who he really was.

"I can't wait to take you both to my house. He'll absolutely flip!" Vixen cheered inwardly, smiling as she nudged Deathstroke's shoulder with her own. "And I'm sure you won't mind the privacy!"

Deathstroke smiled at her and nodded, "That would be nice."

Vixen smiled softly up at him and Deathstroke allowed himself a small smile. This was nice. Comfortable, even.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wilson!"

Suddenly Wally appeared at the mouth of the living room, M'gann beside him. "I give you your son!"

Now both red heads stepped away to reveal slightly blushing Conner, who waved at his new parents. "Hi."

The hero and mercenary exchanged one look before they walked towards Conner, enveloping him in a tight hug. "Hi."

 **So, this is it. I'll most probably be making a spin off story of this rag tag family if you'd all like to see it.**

 **And I chose this finish because, really, it's pretty perfect. Like pointed out by a very intelligent reviewer, Deathstroke is the ultimate badass father. He can teach Conner all about control and help him with anything and Vixen can be there whenever Deathstroke goes too hard to console Conner... Or slap him in the face to continue the mission. It could go either way, really.**

 **But, if you would like to see more of this family, tell me. I'm kind of interested in it myself!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
